


DreamTeam Poly Age Regression

by i_am_abbyy



Series: DreamTeam Poly Age Regression [1]
Category: Badboyhalo, DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Skeppy, dream - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby George, Brat Skeppy, CG! BBH, CG! Dream, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Polyamory, Switch Sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: This was a request I received from someone called Annie!"Could you also do an age regression fiction where BBH, Skeppy, Sapnap, Dream and George live in a house together as a poly relationship and BBH and Dream are the cg's and Skeppy and George are the littles and Sapnap is a switch. Skeppy- 2-4 George- 0-3 Sapnap- 2-4. Skeppy regresses almost every day and George hasn't for a while and BBH tries to encourage him to regress but fails to do so, they go to bed and at 2am they wake up to George being in baby space and is found by Skeppy who goes to fetch Dream and goes little halfway down the hallway and falls over on the floor alerting Dream and Sapnap who get up to sort them out and Sapnap takes Skeppy into BBH and goes to fetch George with Dream and take him to Skeppy and BBH's room. Halfway through care Sapnap starts to slip. Make it fluffy and stuff like that and use pet names and equipment or something. Thankyouuuu"I hope it was what you hoped for!
Series: DreamTeam Poly Age Regression [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167869
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	DreamTeam Poly Age Regression

**Author's Note:**

> CG's: Dream and BadBoyHalo  
> Littles: George and Skeppy  
> Switch: Sapnap
> 
> George's Little Age: 0-3  
> Skeppy's Little Age: 2-4  
> Sapnap's Little Age: 2-4

“SKEPPY WHERE ARE YOU?” Bad and Dream were looking for Skeppy who had run off somewhere and they couldn’t find him, Skeppy had regressed and was mentally 3 at the moment. The 2 had been looking for him for 20 minutes after he went up and slapped Sapnap and George quite hard and flipped their food up over them. He was a brat when he was small, rarely settling down so it took 2 people to handle him and it was especially hard because he was little quite often which took up a lot of time. 

They walked past Sapnap’s office and heard giggling coming from inside, as they opened the door, they saw a blue socked foot poking out from underneath the desk. Rather than announcing themselves they both grabbed an arm each and pulled him up because they knew if they had made any comments he would run. “LET GO OF MEEEEEE!” Skeppy screamed kicking and struggling, he was carried back to the lounge and Bad sat him on his lap. “Bub, that was quite naughty of you to do what you did so you will be punished and apologise to George and Sapnap.” A frown grew on the littles face shaking his head in response, “Skep you need to apologise darling, it wasn’t very nice of you to do that.” There was no response from the little, he rested his head into Bad’s chest and began to cry.

“Ok fine, I won’t punish you, but you need to give Sap and Georgie lots of cuddles to make up for it!” The mentioned pair looked over as Bad stood up and placed Skeppy between them instantly leaning into them for a much-needed hug, still giving out muffled sobs. They leant into Skeppy and told him that they forgave him, “It’s ok bub, we forgive you.”

*Later that night*

Skeppy had gone to bed after having his bedtime bottle given by Sapnap who had also gone to sleep cuddling the little after settling him down and dressing him into pyjamas. 

It was 8pm and Dream, Bad and George were eating spaghetti Bolognese in the dining room speaking about a shock stream they had planned later on in the week, “But what if it goes wrong, I don’t want anyone to get seriously hurt and it’s just stressing me out” George was ranting on and on until Dream decided to shut him up. “George! Stop worrying dude we’ll be fine!”

“That’s not the point though is it?” He replied beginning to breathe much faster, Bad stood up and sat next to him pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the forehead, “You’re stressed George, do you need to regress? You haven’t for over a month now and you really need to.” Dream hummed in approval. 

“Now how about you slip for a bit ey?” Bad suggested in a calming tone picking up George’s fork attempting to feed the boy like a child. “Stop it ok! I don’t want to right now; I haven’t got the energy for anything right now.” George pushed his chair out and stormed off locking himself in the bathroom and took a shower. 

“Hey Bad it’s ok, don’t worry about him. You’re trying your hardest and he just can’t see that. He’ll come around at some point now come on, I’ll wash the plates and you go check up on the boys.” Dream planted a kiss on his partner’s cheek coaxing him out of the room.

Bad walked up the stairs a poked his head around the bedroom door seeing Skeppy and fast asleep cuddling. Skeppy’s paci was half-way out of his mouth and he was clutching onto Sapnap’s shirt. He cooed at the sight and as he turned to exit George walked out of the bathroom in a towel, “Bad I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have rushed out like that or spoke to you like that.” He felt ashamed of himself because he knew his partner was only trying to help him, “It’s ok baby, don’t worry go get some rest because I know you’re tired.” George disappeared into his room after the brief conversation soon enough falling asleep. 

Dream turned the lights off downstairs and approached Bad wrapping his arms around his waist, come on let’s go get some sleep. They pulled on some pyjamas and got under the covers together falling asleep not too long after. 

*a few hours later*

Skeppy woke up to use the bathroom, he was now much older and spat his paci out onto the floor moving out of Sapnap’s embrace. He walked down the hallway when a loud cry erupted from George’s room, he rushed in and found George crying and squirming on the bed. 

He darted out of the room tripping over George’s hoodie moving back into his younger mindset almost immediately and began to sob himself. The thump alone woke Sapnap up who opened his door to see what had happened, picking up the blue paci off the floor he approached Skeppy. “Hey bud what’s wrong, are you ok?” 

“Gogy’s crying but then I tripped an fell” Skeppy managed to mutter out over the sniffles. “Ok hun, come with me.” He helped Skeppy onto his feet and held his hand, they walked over to Bad and Dream’s room opening it allowing light to spill in. 

Sapnap shook the pair awake, “ugh what do you want Sap?” Dream asked not in the best of moods as he had just been woken up at 2am. Bad turned over going to grab his glasses when he was met with Skeppy’s mischievous face, “Oh dear munchkin! You scared me, is something wrong with him Sap?” He asked slightly concerned.

“Well, it’s not Skeppy that has a problem, he’s still small and-” Sapnap was cut off by a deafening cry from George. Dream shot up climbing out of bed, “Sap go take Skeppy to get a bottle, Bad come with me” Sapnap took the little downstairs and warmed him some milk up in his bottle and sat in the lounge on the huge beanbag they owned and helped him drink. 

They opened the door and turned on the lamp to find George fussing about on his bed crying, Dream sat next to the boy and pulled him into his lap cradling him whilst stroking his hair. Bad retrieved George’s little box from the wardrobe and picked out a blue and red paci just in case it was needed. 

“Hey, my gorgeous baby boy, can you tell me how old you are?” Dream whispered; he received no answer which automatically indicated to the two caregivers that he was in baby space. “Ok ok let’s get you changed into something comfier bub” Bad handed a onesie to Dream who pulled it over George and fastened it. 

Once in Dream’s embrace, he began to fall asleep and so Bad popped the paci between George’s lips who took it instantly. Bad signalled for Dream to lie back into the bed and so he did, he pulled George onto his chest and drew circles on his back whilst humming a lullaby to him. 

“LETS GOOOO CATCH ME IF YOU CAN HAHAHA!” Skeppy was running havoc in the lounge screaming and shouting loudly. “Skeppy! Shut up right now little man!” Sapnap was beginning to get frustrated with the boy. 

It alerted the 3 upstairs and woke George back up making him squeal again, “Great stuff, we’d just got him to sleep too.” Bad huffed referring to George who was now wide-awake kicking and screaming on Dream’s chest, “It’s ok bubby don’t cry ple-” Bad cooed but was cut off as the door swung open revealing Sapnap covered in eggs and flour.

Dream managed not to laugh at the sight of the boy in the doorway, “Please sort him out. I haven’t got the patience anymore man. I’ve cleaned the kitchen up so don’t worry about that.” 

“Go take a shower and get out of those clothes” Bad requested storming out of the room and down the stairs only to find Skeppy passed out on the floor. “Skeppy! Get up now” he commanded the little who opened his eyes instantly, “Would you care to explain to me what the muffin you’ve been up to? It’s the middle of the night and you’ve woke George up. Tomorrow you will be writing lines mister, is that understood?” 

“Yes dada I sorry” Skeppy responded making grabby hands slipping smaller, he did this quite a lot after being scolded. Bad picked the boy up cradling him in his arms, “How old do you feel right now baby?” Skeppy held up 2 fingers to Bad, “Oh so we have a small boy on our hands right now don’t we?”

He set the boy down on the sofa and heated up 2 bottles of milk for Skeppy and George, once done he picked the boy back up and walked up the stairs. 

He opened the door to George’s room to find the duo gone, “guys where are you?”

“Oh, we’re in the big room! Come join us” The big room was a room at the end of the hall which had a huge bed which could fit all 5 of them in at once, the room was a dark blue colour with a fluffy black carpet. There was a star projector in there and a shelf full of extra stuffies, pacis, teethers, blankets, pillows and pyjamas. 

Bad walked over to the bed and placed Skeppy down giving him his bottle and gave Dream George’s bottle, George was still fussy but was soon consoled with the bottle. The door opened and in walked Sapnap beginning to stumble a little, Bad and Dream noticed this and after being Sapnap’s caregiver for multiple years they knew this was a sign he was slipping.

“Sap come here bud you’re slipping too” Bad tapped his lap, “N-no I’m not I’m big” Sapnap tried to not fall into his headspace but the pet name only encouraged it. Bad grabbed a onesie and gave it to Sapnap to change into, he struggled to put it on so Bad helped him. Once he was dressed, he was fully regressed.

“Hey baby, can you tell daddy how old you are right now?” Bad asked grabbing 3 pacis from the shelf. Sapnap held up 3 fingers, “Oh do you still want a paci hun?” Sapnap nodded accepting it into his mouth. 

Bad turned the lights off and turned the star projector on, climbing in between Skeppy and Sapnap they all eventually fell asleep happy that they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite fun to write, if anyone has any requests please let me know!


End file.
